The Spider And Her Amazon
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Spider-Woman and Wonder Woman fall passionately in love, much to Peter's dismay
1. Chapter 1

The Spider And Her Amazon

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Summary:

Wonder Woman and Spider-Woman fall passionately in love, much to Peter's dismay

Chapter One

Wonder Woman had come to New York City in search of a very rare jade panther that was stolen from the Gotham Museum Of Contemporary Art two months ago, the Amazing Amazon followed every lead she could gather, but they all lead nowhere.

Then, as luck would have it, Diana saw a Breaking News report that said the foursome of jewel thieves who had taken the panther had killed a night watchman named Henry Jenson, hearing about the man's death angered Wonder Woman and she vowed to bring the killers to justice and retrieve the jade panther and return it to the museum.

Suddenly a loud explosion shattered the quietness of the day, followed by a scream and a burst of automatic gunfire, Wonder Woman dives down to where the smoldering wreck of a car was lying on its roof. Wonder Woman looks up and sees a large man choking a woman with his right arm around her throat and a submachine gun in his left hand, pointing it at her head, keeping the NYPD officers at bay,

Suddenly, the masked woman that Wonder Woman had seen chasing the SUV appeared and shot something green from her hands, which stuns him, making him release the woman, who runs into the waiting arms of her daughter, who is with Police.

Once the man was taken into custody Spider-Woman looks over and sees Wonder Woman coming over to her,

"Hello Wonder Woman, what brings you to New York?"

Before Wonder Woman could answer Spider-Man showed up,

"Yo Spider-Woman, you could've asked for some...backup. Wonder Woman? Not that I'm complaining, but why are you in New York?"

"Have either of you heard about the theft of the jade panther from the Gotham Museum Of Contemporary Art two months ago?"

Both Spider-Woman and Spider-Man shake their heads no, as the brunette Amazon began explaining the details, Spider-Man glanced at his watch impatiently.

"Look Wonder Woman, that sounds really interesting and all, but I got to go and so does Spider-Woman." he says, eyeing his female counterpart,

Spider-Woman looked at Spider-Man, raising an eyebrow before turning to Wonder Woman,

"Would you excuse me for just a moment, Wonder Woman?" Spider-Woman asks the Amazon Princess, who nods and crosses her arms and waits,

"How dare you try to talk down to me, Spider-Man, we're only engaged, you don't own me!" Spider-Woman screams,

She then walked back over to the Amazon heroine, smiling.

"I'll gladly help you anyway I can," Spider-Woman replied.

"I thank you, Spider-Woman," Wonder Woman says as she took Spider-Woman's gloved right hand in her left, locking eyes with the younger heroine.

Spider-Woman's heart began pounding in her chest as she continued staring longingly into Wonder Woman's eyes, losing herself in them.

The sound of Spider-Man clearing his throat broke the Amazon's spell on Spider-Woman,

"If you want to find the jade panther, I'd check out the club district downtown, but not the reputable places, the seedy places. The seedier, the better," Spider-Woman says , a smile still adorning her face, as is a faint blush.

Wonder Woman nods before releasing Spider-Woman's hand,

"I will be here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock in the morning, will you show me around and give me any information you can about the criminal elements that operate in the city?" Wonder Woman asked,

Under her mask, Jessica blushed deeply, one of her life-long dreams was to team up with Wonder Woman and now here it is, Jessica was not about to miss out on what she'd been waiting for her entire life,

"Of course Wonder Woman, I'd be happy to, see you tomorrow morning at eight o'clock," Spider-Woman says before flying away.

Spider-Man looked at the brunette, he clenched his right hand into a fist, both Wonder Woman and Spider-Woman had completely ignored him and it angered him,

"Good luck with your mission, Wonder Woman," Spider-Man said before firing a web line and swinging away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, Spider-Woman and Wonder Woman met just as they had planned, Spider-Woman took Wonder Woman to all of the seedy places that dealt with stolen art,

The pair walk into a jewelry store that is full of criminals, when they saw Spider-Woman and Wonder Woman everyone ran out the door, leaving the owner, Midoriko Izuna alone behind the counter,

"Hello again Spider-Woman, what can I help you with today?' Midoriko asked nervously,

"We want to find the jade panther, do you know where it is or who has it?"

Just then the door opened and about twenty thugs, all armed with various weapons entered the store.

"She doesn't have to answer you, sweetheart." one of the thugs says,

"Who are you men?" Wonder Woman asked, her eyes quickly scanning the multitude of men,

"You could say we're a...protection detail." the leader replied,

"Protection detail you say, why would this shop owner need such a thing when she has myself and Spider-Woman here?"

"The protection isn't necessarily for her, Wonderbabe, around here my gang is the biggest and baddest and she wants to stay open, she needs to pay us a protection fee,"

"All of you should leave here and rethink your life choices," Wonder Woman tells the men, to which they all laugh.

Suddenly, Spider-Woman's Spider-Sense activated, alerting her to an unseen danger, she lunged for Wonder Woman, pulling her out of the doorway and behind a table as the roar of an M-134 Minigun erupted all around them, Wonder Woman and Spider-Woman watched in horror as everyone in the shop was cut down by the heavy and numerous bullets,

The gunfire lasted for about two minutes, then the two sole survivors heard a vehicle drive away,

Spider-Man and Black Cat showed up at the destroyed store, seeing Wonder Woman and Spider-Woman crawling out of the rubble, Spider-Man runs over to Spider-Woman, showing concern for her,

"Spider-Woman, are you okay?" Spider-Man asked, reaching out to off his girlfriend a comforting touch, but Spider-Woman snatched away from him,

"Don't touch me!" Spider-Woman yelled,

Black Cat was about to come to Spider-Man's aid, but Wonder Woman stepped in front of her, blocking her path,

Spider-Woman shook, being a whisper away from death had unnerved the young heroine, she had never experienced this level of fear or dread before, seeing this, Wonder Woman goes over and hugs Spider-Woman gently from behind, offering comfort to the frightened younger woman.

"It's all right, Spider-Woman, I'm right here for you," Wonder Woman said in a soothing tone into Spider-Woman's right ear,

Spider-Woman spins into Wonder Woman, again locking eyes with the other brunette,

"Thank you, Wonder Woman,"

"I don't require thanks-." Wonder Woman began, but was cut off by Spider-Woman's lips crashing against hers in a soft kiss.

Black Cat and Spider-Man can't believe what they're witnessing.

"Oh my God," Black Cat said as Spider-Woman broke the kiss and backed away from Wonder Woman after about a minute.

Seeing this further enraged Spider-Man,

"I-I'm sorry Wonder Woman," Spider-Woman says before taking off and flying away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

That night, as she stared at the ceiling of her hotel room, Diana found it almost impossible to fall asleep, her mind kept flashing back to her and Spider-Woman's kiss, it was everything Diana had hoped a kiss from a woman feel like: passionate, loving, inviting, warm. Diana smiled as she brought her right hand up to her lips, where Spider-Woman's lips had been only hours earlier, there was one thing that Diana knew for sure: She _had _to kiss Spider-Woman again.

"What was that about with Wonder Woman!?" Peter yelled at Jessica as he took off his mask, throwing it on the floor.

"Why do you even care?" Jessica said calmly,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peter growls in reply,

"You have Black Cat so why are you concerned about who I choose to kiss?" Jessica shot back,


End file.
